The Edge Chronicles wiki:Introduction
Far, far away, jutting out into the emptiness beyond, like the figurehead of a mighty stone ship, is the Edge. The Edge, the Deepwoods, the Stone Gardens, the Edgewater River. Great Glade and Hive. Names on a map. Names in the Edge Chronicles. Yet behind each name lie a thousand tales - tales that have been recorded in ancient scrolls, tales that have been passed down the generations by word of mouth - tales which even now are being told. Tales that were collected, assembled and categorized on the Edge Chronicles Wiki. What follows is but one of those tales... What are The Edge Chronicles? What's it about? Written by Paul Stewart and illustrated by Chris Riddell, the Edge Chronicles tell the tales from a different world, the Edge: There is Quint, a sky-pirate captain's son, who discovers the secrets of the flying city of Sanctaphrax, the academic centre of the Edge. Then there's Twig, who lived with the woodtrolls in the Deepwoods, but who doesn't seem to belong there and goes his own way to find out who he really is. Times have changed. Stone-sickness has made sky-ships impossible. Rook, a young librarian is sent to the Freeglades, to become a Librarian Knight, a brave explorer of the Deepwoods and defender of freedom. New discoveries change the Edge, the invention of phraxengines industrialises the Edgeworld. In the middle of all his there is Nate who wants to explore what lies beyond the Edge. And Cade, who flees the bustling city of Great Glade to live a safer, seemingly peaceful life in a lone settlement in the Deepwoods. And there are the villains, gruesome, monstrous and clever or maybe not as evil as they may seem. How do I best read the Edge Chronicles? Recommended Order # Twig Saga ## Beyond the Deepwoods (1998, 1st Book of Twig) ## Stormchaser (1999, 2nd Book of Twig) ## Midnight over Sanctaphrax (2000, 3rd Book of Twig) # Rook Saga ## The Last of the Sky Pirates (2002, 1st Book of Rook) ## Vox (2003, 2nd Book of Rook) ## Fr''eeglader'' (2004, 3rd Book of Rook) # Quint Saga ## The Curse of the Gloamglozer (2001, 1st Book of Quint) ## The Winter Knights (2005, 2nd Book of Quint) ## Clash of the Sky Galleons (2006, 3rd Book of Quint) # Nate ## ''The Immortals'' (2009, Book of Nate) # Cade Saga ## ''The Nameless One'' (2014, 1st Book of Cade) ## Doombringer (2015, 2nd Book of Cade) ## The Descenders (March 7th, 2019, 3rd Book of Cade) # Weird New Worlds (2009-2011) What's the Edge Chronicles Wiki? The Edge Chronicles Wiki is about all the Edge. With more than 1800 pages since 2008, the Wiki has information about even the most meticulously hidden details of the Edge World. And the good thing is, the fun is not yet over: Descenders, the next book of the Edge Chronicles, will be published on March 7th 2019! Join the discussion here! The Edge Chronicles sold over 3 million copies worldwide and were translated into more than 30 languages. But now, they are sadly becoming less popular, also because the most recent books were not yet translated into multiple languages. Some other wikis like the German Klippenlandwiki got stuck and were abandoned after a few years, and we don't want this to happen to the Edge Chronicles Wiki. That's why we want you to help: How can you contribute? Do you love the Edge Chronicles? Join us, discuss and share your fanart/fanfiction with us! The Help and Chat Time is every Sunday at 6:00 pm UTC. Or just browse through the pages to discover the immensely detailed and complex history, technology and nature of the Edge or explore connections between different books and reoccuring or related artefacts or characters. We are currently very few people who contribute regularly and are currently creating clickable Image Maps and modernising, redesigning and updating the wiki. If you want to edit articles, you are very welcome! Some things you should consider before editing: * Read the''' Manual of Style' of the Edge Chronicles to properly edit and format articles! * Pay attention to the 'Sources and appearances policy' * The 'categorisation policy' * The 'multimedia categorisation policy' Some things you may want to consider before editing: * Some tutorials on how to edit and on how to upload images. This one about Wiki Markup is helpful: User:Tigan_Barkwater/Wiki_Formatting * The Wiki's policies regarding religion, the layout policy, the deletion policy, the featured articles policy, the introduction policy, the Disambiguation Pages Policy, the ban policy and the clan policy, as well as all other pages in the category Organisation, * Some resources on the Edge Chronicles, * The bots policy, * the The Edge Chronicles wiki:DiscordLink, * the Admins of this Wiki, * the Help Desk, * a guide on [[User blog:Gloamglozer/How to create ImageMaps|how to create '''Image Maps']] and how to standardize them. Not ready yet? Check out the Recent Blog Posts, answer this month's poll on the Main Page, discuss The Descenders here, ask or answer questions about the Edge Chronicles or read about Errors and Inconsistencies in the Edge Chronicles. Or try the Test Page and try out your editing skills. You want to start now? Begin . Thanks for reading and we hope you join us on our quest, The Edge Chronicles Wiki Community '' Sources: Introduction is partly taken from "Vox", Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell, Corgi Books, page 11, page 15 de:Einführung Category:Organisation